


Of Fashion and Misunderstandings

by KaizokuHime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boxer Luffy, Doting father Cora, Fashion Designer Law, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Romance, sexy stripping, this is what love feels like?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Fashion designer Law is in need of inspiration when Monkey D Luffy appears.





	Of Fashion and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Law! I got you a Luffy. You'll definitely thank me later. Anyway, here is my attempt at having Law and Luffy start out with something of a bad relationship. Enjoy!

Trafalgar Law is a genius. Good at both studies and sports he had chosen, instead, to pursue something that interested him and chose to become a fashion designer and it wasn’t long before his talents were discovered. He had always been adept at designing clothes for himself using both instinct and his knowledge of fashion to create clothes that enhanced his already attractive features and made him look absolutely stunning. He even attended a fashion school to silence the complaints that he was not formally schooled and graduated early. After his graduation he had immediately been hired by the leading fashion company after graduating and had been designing and modeling his clothes ever since.

So why was he, a genius, in a slump? It felt as if all his inspiration had drained from him, leaving him hollow and empty. Cora-san had suggested looking around for more inspiration (something he had never had to do before) or to try designing for a model other than himself. So he interviewed dozens of models only to find that they either had ulterior motives or he couldn’t stand them and their terrible personalities. So he started looking elsewhere for inspiration of models but was falling into despair having found none. Then one day he was randomly flipping through the channels on his TV when he found himself entranced by the figure of a small boxer as he fought his larger opponent. His triumphant figure at the end of the match flooded him with exhilaration and inspiration, causing a permanent shift in his life. He must find this man.

…

Luffy loves his job. Fighting in a ring, just you and the opponent fighting for the upper hand, and ultimately, victory. The exhilarated faces of the audience, especially his friends, when once again he beats an opponent twice his size is exhilarating. So when people suggest he do other things, that are most probably half as exciting, he brushes them off. Why would he want to model or be an idol when he’s already doing the thing he loves? Sure, he can kind of understand; he’s very young, nineteen, and he’s been told on many occasions that he’s good looking, especially when he’s fighting in the ring, but so what? Those were just physical aspects, having nothing to do with his personality. He lived for excitement and putting on clothes and getting his picture taken didn’t sound very exciting. In fact, he starts falling asleep just thinking about it.

So when yet another person asks him to model for their company he can’t take it anymore. But instead of snapping and yelling in the guy’s face like he wanted to he took a page from Nami’s book and just turned and walked away. And that was probably a good idea because, thinking back, the guy actually looked really nice and friendly, with his clothing covered in hearts for some reason. He might have even asked the guy to be his friend in another circumstance. But given how rude he had seemed just then they would probably never meet again.

They met again. This time he came to one of Luffy’s matches and approached him when it was finished. Luffy was feeling better after winning against his opponent and was surprised the guy had come back so he heard him out this time. His story seemed a little random at first – what did the man’s son have to do with wanting Luffy to model? – but once the man, Rocinante he’d learned, skipped to the end he finally got it. Rosy’s son was a person who made clothes – who was apparently very proud of it and had stick up his ass because of it – and had specifically requested Luffy, who had somehow help him overcome his slump. He was still a little skeptical about all this, but Rosy was so insistent, it was for his son’s birthday after all, he decided that he would at least meet the guy and go from there. He still had no desire to model, because it is booorrrring, but maybe Rosy’s son would be cool enough to convince him otherwise. Besides, he’d never been a present before.

...     

When he had told his adoptive father about the person who had helped him overcome his slump and asked if the company would be able to get a hold of him and request him to model he had not expected Cora to do it personally, and as a birthday present no less. Which was why the man who had somehow broken Law’s slump just by existing was now seated in his personal office waiting for him to arrive.

He was not quite sure what to expect from Monkey D Luffy. He had researched him beforehand, of course, but all the news and gossip articles failed to properly portray his personality outside of the ring. They just seemed to obsess over his performance in the ring, winning against opponents twice his size despite his limber and not overly muscular form. In the published interviews he seemed very cheerful and friendly, a stark contrast to his usual demeanor within the ring of a man who lived for combat and tended to use clever and unexpected moves when it was clear that brute force alone would not defeat his current opponent. He was also reported to have a wide network of friends from a high-class lawyer to a famous musician to a master swordsman who’d just dueled the world’s greatest swordsman to a tie, which was unheard of. And don’t even get him started on all the trash written in magazines, full of obsessed fans raving about how hot the young man was.

But the Luffy sitting in the chair in front of him caused him to question everything he had learned. Was this pouting young man seriously the boxing champion that was on a twenty-win streak? Because he was currently pouting like a five-year-old, clearly not happy to be here. And Law hated children with a passion. Was this really going to work out?  
Too overcome by curiosity to continue watching him from his position in the doorway, Law stepped forward and decided to ‘unwrap’ his present his adoptive father had obviously gone to some effort to procure.

…

Luffy was startled from his current position of staring sulkily into the corner by a crisp voice coming from behind him, causing Luffy to whirl around in his chair to find the source of the noise.

“Hello Monkey D Luffy, my name is Trafalgar Law,” a tall, impeccably dressed man greeted from the doorway. “I’m glad you came despite your obvious reluctance.”

Luffy had seen many people throughout his life, but there was something different about this man. Not his holier-than-thou attitude which he seemed to exude naturally, nor his aura of confidence, not even his interesting looking tattoos that Luffy could spot on his hands and through the white of his shirt. No, there was something about this attractive man that had his senses screaming at him. 

Unfortunately he had no idea how to interpret what he was feeling because he’d never felt it before. His heart was beating fast like it did when he was in a fight or sensing something dangerous, his blood was concentrated in his cheeks like when he was enraged, he could feel a fluttering in his stomach like when he was about to start a new adventure, and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him like when when he saw something super awesome. What did all that mean?! All these strange reactions were kind of freaking him out. 

Trusting his instinct that the sensations this man inspired meant that he was dangerous, he decided to go against his normal reaction of greeting people with a smile and frowned, instead replying with an uninterested, “Nice to meet you.” 

It was almost funny how shocked the man – Traffy? Torao? – looked in response, obviously used to people fawning over him because of his wealth or good looks. Ok, it was hilarious and Luffy couldn’t help but laugh at his dumbstruck expression. This seemed to make things worse, his expression changing to a deep frown – and was that a blush?– obviously unhappy with Luffy’s response. 

He could almost see Torao’s tolerance for him going down and he found himself enjoying getting under his skin like that. Maybe he’d stick around if it was always going to be this fun. He could think of some other ways to tease the man just using the clothes he was going to wear. 

“Shishishi, you’re so funny Torao. I guess I’ll model for you, but don’t expect me to fawn over you like the rest of the people here,” Luffy warned. “After all, I don’t like you very much.”

The tall man scowled at this, especially at his new nickname, then sighed and said, “Well that was easier than I expected. When will you be able to come in next so that we can get started,” pointedly ignoring his fawning comment. He was pouting! Yes, Luffy was not going to regret this, even if he had to endure hours of sitting still in weird clothes.


End file.
